Boylikeme
by Dark Side of Force
Summary: In our world John was killed,in other world Sherlock is maniac who killed John's family.And they meet.Warning: slash,blood,incest,madness.В нашем мире Джон погиб,в параллельном Шерлок -маньяк,убивший семью Джона.Они встречаются.Предупр. слэш,кровь,безумие


Шерлок стоял над ямой, готовой поглотить самое дорогое, то единственное, что у него было в мире. Он заглянул в чёрный, зовущий провал, вдохнул острый запах свежей земли, потом медленно обвёл глазами собравшихся. Кто ты, кто? Покажись! Джон спокойно последовал за своим убийцей, Джон дал себя связать и, возможно, без жалоб принял первую боль, не сразу поняв, что всё пошло не так. В его крови не нашли никаких препаратов. Это был кто-то очень близкий, кто-то, кому Джон безрассудно доверял, от кого мог вытерпеть почти что угодно. Кто-то, из-за кого Джона сегодня хоронили в закрытом гробу.

Взгляд Шерлока столкнулся с таким же ищущим взглядом Донован. «Виновен», - выносила она безмолвный вердикт. Да, он был виновен. В том, что опоздал. Не более, но и не менее. Шерлок обнаружил тело. Ему хватило профессиональной выдержки проверить пульс на шее, вызвать полицию и заняться осмотром места происшествия, хотя больше всего хотелось обхватить холодное, окровавленное нечто, раньше бывшее лучшим в мире человеком, и завыть от бессилия. Возможно, не будь возмездия, люди бы легче преступали черту. Но ещё никогда и никого оно не возвращало к жизни.

- Скажи что-нибудь, - подтолкнул Шерлока Майкрофт.

- Теперь уже поздно, - детектив отвернулся. Виновен.

В результате посмертные похвалы, фальшивые или правдивые, Джону расточали другие. Шерлок из-за плеча Майкрофта старался угадать, кто же, кто. Бросил горсть земли, перемазав руки, ещё один глупый обычай. Позволил брату провести себя мимо пышущей ненавистью Гарри Уотсон, усадить в машину и отвезти на Бейкер-стрит. На поминках Шерлоку делать было нечего.

На месте преступления были отпечатки пальцев, принадлежавшие Шерлоку и Джону, а следы третьего мужчины слишком походили на следы Шерлока, словно он, убив друга, переобулся и переоделся, спрятал орудие преступления, а потом спокойно принялся звонить. Алиби у Шерлока не было, потому что не было безотлучного верного Джона, но Майкрофт кое-как вызволил брата под подписку о невыезде и добыл ему материалы дела, услал куда-то миссис Хадсон. Всё это проходило под аккомпанемент истерик Шерлока и визгов скрипки. В конце концов детектив остался один на Бейкер-стрит, мучительно размышляя и терзая инструмент.

Ноги сами принесли Джона сюда, к этому проклятому дому. Бейкер-стрит, 221б. Трупы в подвале, части тел в холодильнике. Тревогу забил домохозяин, мистер Хадсон. Неуловимым маньяком-расчленителем оказался некто Шерлок Холмс, наркоман без определённых занятий, урод из какого-то благородного семейства, родственник шишки в правительстве. Такого наверняка бы отмазали, но он предпочёл взять в заложники соседа по квартире, профессора-физика Мориарти, и скрыться с ним в неизвестном направлении. Оба как будто растворились.

Джон впервые увидел этот дом в новостях, а потом каждую ночь видел в кошмарах, после того, как инспектор Лестрейд вызвал его на опознание. Пропавшие жена и сын Джона обнаружились в подвале чёртова дома, а рядом с ними - «журнал исследований», в который маньяк заносил результаты своих жутких многодневных экспериментов. Анализы, пробы, видеозаписи… Не менее пятидесяти человек. Наверху, вперемешку с продуктами, на полке холодильника валялись изъятые у жертв органы. Сосед искренне считал, что Холмс берёт их в морге, бог знает, за кого он себя выдавал, Мориарти даже врезал оскорбившему его друга полицейскому. А когда обоих сковали вместе, было уже поздно.

Разумеется, никто не пускал Джона на место преступления, но уже в который раз он оказывался под окнами опечатанного строения. Впрочем, сегодня печати на дверях почему-то не было, на втором этаже светились окна, и в одном из них маячила худая фигура со скрипкой. Что за чёрт? Уотсон рванул дверную ручку, и адские звуки хлынули на него. Музыкант был явно безумен, эти хрипы, визги, вопли и стоны больше походили на крики душ, терзаемых в преисподней. Нет, в подвале. В тёмном подвале, отделённом от шумной улицы стенкой всего лишь в один кирпич. Посреди развороченной гостиной стоял Шерлок Холмс собственной персоной, босой и растрёпанный, в домашнем халате, извлекая из скрипки такие звуки, словно живьём потрошил её деревянное тело.

Джон видел, что эти изящные руки, эти ловкие пальцы сотворили с его близкими. Он и раньше думал, что любой кары, предусмотренной законом, будет недостаточно для этой твари, для этой мерзости, которая, как ни в чём ни бывало, разыгрывает на скрипочке в доме, где замучила полсотни человек!

Доктор поудобнее перехватил трость и двинулся на врага.

Мистеру Хадсону было не по себе. Кресло под ним словно куда-то проваливалось, и сидящий напротив джентльмен казался огромным и опасным.

- От меня прятаться бесполезно, мистер Хадсон, - жутковато улыбнулся хозяин роскошного кабинета. - Но если мы договоримся, я сумею спрятать вас так, что никакая полиция, никакие враги не смогут вас достать. Итак, что вы можете мне предложить?

- Ключ, - торопливо забормотал Хадсон. - Ключ от всех дверей. Абсолютную свободу. Вы… вы знаете, он страшный человек. Он… он давал мне иногда пользоваться материалами, а в тот вечер я стоял в дверях гостиной, они трахались, так вкусно трахались, и он говорит: «Ну что, Хадсон, хотел бы ты проделать с моим мальчиком все эти сладкие штуки? Нет, Хадсон, он не для тебя, ты уже староват для такой аппетитной попки».

Глаза мужчины подёрнулись мутью удовольствия. Незнакомец, сидевший напротив, брезгливо поморщился.

- «Завидуешь, Хадсон? Хочешь стукнуть на нас полиции? Хоть к папе римскому беги, я теперь свободен. Весь мир принадлежит мне, нет, не ваш затхлый мирок, комнатка за кухней, по-настоящему весь. У меня есть ключ от всех дверей».

- И где он, этот ключ?

- Шерлок. Он и есть ключ.

Хозяин кабинета нажал кнопку на коммуникаторе.

- Какие будут распоряжения, мистер Холмс?

- Холмс? Холмс?

- Ликвидировать.

- Джон… - Шерлок хотел ущипнуть себя за руку, но обнаружил, что обе руки привязаны к ножкам кухонного стола. Плечом он чувствовал вмятину на столешнице, след одного из опытов. Скосив глаза, детектив заметил неровный круг жёлтого цвета от помятой в ходе испытаний лампы. Тот прыгал и расплывался, в голове до сих пор грохотало от удара тростью, неудачные попытки сфокусировать взгляд на предметах вызвали только боль. - Что происходит?

- Угадай.

- Видимо, я всё-таки добрался до кокаина или сорвался в очередной раз, потому что происходящее является наложением на реальность галлюцинации, производной от сожаления по поводу твоей смерти, размышлений о способе убийства и эротических фантазий на твой счёт, перемешавшихся в моей голове.

Джона замутило. Этот Холмс был куда хуже, чем он думал. Почти срывая с петель дверцы, Уотсон обшарил кухонные шкафчики. Заглянул в холодильник, отпрянул. Прохромал в гостиную.

- Другие версии будут?

- Галлюциноген в воздухе, - быстро заговорил Шерлок, кося на собственные инструменты, которые Уотсон раскладывал на чистом полотенце около мойки. - Проект H.O.U.N.D.-два? Характеры повреждений говорят о человеке примерно моего роста. Тот, кому доверяют… А я вижу тебя, - тело Холмса била дрожь, но голос оставался ровен. – Ты без противогаза, следовательно, существует антидот…

- Ещё?

- Результаты анализов - подделка. Мориарти что-то сделал с тобой. Шантаж? Вряд ли. Гипноз, промывка мозгов? Джон Хэмиш Уотсон! Так, это определённо не трансовое состояние…

- Улыбнись, тебя снимает камера. Мы начинаем наш небольшой эксперимент под кодовым названием «Возмездие». С чего ты предпочтёшь начать, с медицинского исследования твоих внутренностей или с твоих эротических фантазий, дрянь? Хотя не обещаю быть нежным. Я не читал твой журнал, я не знаю, что ты первым делом сотворил с моей женой, с моим сыном. Надеюсь, мне хватит силы воли не убить тебя слишком быстро, подонок. Ты, я, инструменты. Ни полиции, ни твоему всесильному братцу не придёт в голову заглянуть сюда до утра.

- С женой? О мой худший кошмар, - Шерлока колошматило так, что стол дрожал и постукивал ножками по полу. - Скажи мне, Джон, кто из нас сошёл с ума?

- Ты, - Джон с улыбкой наклонился к его лицу. - Определённо.

- Ты точно не Джон, - вдруг заявил Шерлок. - Ты пахнешь иначе.

- Вот тут ты ошибаешься. Я как раз Джон Хэмиш Уотсон, доктор медицины. У меня есть соответствующие документы.

Он выудил из кармана паспорт гражданина Британского Трансатлантического Союза.

- О! - сказал Шерлок. - О! Это кое-что бы объяснило. Необычная обувь, свежая пыльца вымерших растений. Это даже объяснило бы, почему надрезы сделаны моей рукой, когда я сам находился здесь, на Бейкер-стрит! - теперь он почти кричал.

- Да потому что ты и был здесь, сволочь! - Джон не выдержал и ударил в ненавистное лицо, разбивая нос, разбивая губы, заставляя Холмса удариться затылком о стол. – Полсотни живых людей! Ты резал их прямо здесь, ты забивал холодильник их органами, что ты ещё делал, псих? Любовался на них? Дрочил? Готовил на завтрак?

Джон уже забыл о камере, закрыв объектив спиной, забыл об инструментах, работая попросту, собственными кулаками, и очнулся, когда чьи-то крепкие руки разжали его пальцы, стиснувшие горло Холмса.

- Не стоило так опрометчиво сбрасывать меня со счетов, мистер… эээ…

- Уотсон.

- Да. Надеюсь, у вас хватит ума не сопротивляться моим людям. Давайте побеседуем спокойно.

- Можете передать мистеру Шерринфорду Холмсу, что, убив меня, он ничего не добьётся. У тех пятидесяти с лишним тоже есть родственники. А тебе, сволочь, я желаю сдохнуть в муках. Прости меня, Мэри, хоть на пять минут, а я до него добрался, - Джон поднял глаза, но вместо неба увидел только потолок в странных пятнах.

- Простите, кто такой Шерринфорд Холмс? - с мерзкой полуулыбкой поинтересовался джентльмен с зонтиком, командовавший громилами, которые держали Джона.

- Человек, пославший вас, брат этого чудовища.

- Я брат этого чудовища, Майкрофт.

- Инспектор Лестрейд сказал только про одного, видимо, берёг мои нервы. Столько мерзавцев на один маленький мир…

- Меня вообще кто-нибудь собирается отвязывать? - подало голос само чудовище.

Тот, кто назвался Майкрофтом, подал знак, один из громил подошёл к столу и завозился с верёвками. На несколько секунд второй отвлёкся на него, и этого хватило Джону, чтобы сделать сумасшедший рывок, пересечь комнату и выскочить в окно. Тот громила, что стоял ближе, прыгнул за ним, второй рванул по лестнице.

- Вот идиоты, - прогнусавил младший Холмс.

Майкрофт поднялся, взял с полотенца один из скальпелей и перерезал верёвки. Потом методично, как в детстве, принялся обрабатывать ушибы брата.

Минут десять спустя они сидели на диване, мистер Британское правительство одной рукой управлялся с попискивающим телефоном, а другой осторожно ерошил кудри Шерлока, уткнувшегося ему разбитым носом в грудь.

- Это не мой Джон, понимаешь, - пробубнил Шерлок куда-то в мокрую рубашку. – Но, тем не менее, это Джон. Не могу же я потерять его дважды…

Майкрофт удержал брата, когда вошла Антея. Процокала каблучками по кафелю кухни и подобрала верёвки, инструменты, камеру, паспорт в синей обложке с золотым корабликом…

Инспектор Лестрейд, как обычно, засиделся на службе допоздна.

- Я занят! - рявкнул он на вломившихся в кабинет без стука, потом поднял голову от бумаг. - Боже, помоги мне.

На пороге стояла совершенно перепуганная Донован, а рядом с ней чудесно воскресший Джон Уотсон с наскоро перевязанной платком рукой.

- Это срочно, инспектор, - прохрипел он, тяжело дыша. - Это касается Шерлока Холмса. Он сей час на Бейкер-стрит. Если мы не остановим этого маньяка…

Лестрейд взглядом приказал Салли закрыть дверь.

- Да?

- Его братья с ним в сговоре. Шерринфорд и этот второй, про которого вы не рассказывали, Майкрофт, кажется?

Брови инспектора дёрнулись вверх, но он сдержался.

- Вы опасаетесь за свою жизнь?

- Не то слово.

На лице Салли проступило выражение торжества. «Я же вам говорила!»

- Как вам удалось сбежать от них?

- Через окно, - Джон тяжело опустился на стул.

- Где они вас держали?

- Салли, погоди. Он ранен, вымотан. Думаю, стоит сперва перевезти его в надёжное место и оказать надлежащую помощь, - притормозил помощницу Лестрейд. - Идёмте, Джон.

* (не наш Лондон)

- Джим, милый, - Молли набрала номер IT-отдела. - По-моему, поправки, которые ты на днях внёс в программу, не пошли ей на пользу.

- Что случилось, Молли, солнышко? - проворковал в трубку Джим.

- У нас задвоение результатов. Материалы 12-654-232 и 12-654-248, при анализе выдаёт одинаковый результат, Мэри Уотсон, левый безымянный.

- Молли, дорогая, программа сама ничего не выдумывает, возможно, ты ошиблась при вводе данных. Вот, смотри, у тебя здесь одинаковые отпечатки пальца, ещё бы. Даже я знаю, что так не бывает.

- О господи. Прости, наверно, так и есть, придётся всё перепроверить. Андерсон вчера целый мешок этих пальцев приволок, знаешь, по делу Холмса.

- Да? - в голосе Джима что-то поменялось.

- Прости, не слушай, я опять забываю, как на нормальных людей действуют подобные разговоры. Ладно, пойду перепроверю.

- Опять в работе до ночи, увлечённая моя? А наш сегодняшний поход в театр?

- Джим, у меня сегодня ничего столь срочного, разумеется, всё в силе.

- Тогда до вечера?

- До вечера, милый.

- У нас ещё одно тело с характерными повреждениями. Ты знаешь, - сказала Салли, - если ты сам не отправишься к прокурору, я сделаю это за тебя, Лестрейд. Холмс должен сидеть в тюрьме.

- Какие у нас есть доказательства?

- Джон Уотсон - вот главное доказательство. Что он говорит?

- По-моему, - Лестрейд пожал плечами, - Джон ещё не оправился от шока. Он твердит, что Шерлок наверняка убил Мориарти, который слишком много знал.

- Я всегда подозревала, что Холмс запугал парня. Наговорил на него лишнего и…

- Салли, но Джон утверждает, что Шерлок замучил его жену и сына!

- Я ничего не слышала про семью Мориарти.

- Речь идёт о семье Джона. Я навёл справки, некая Мэри Морстен действительно пропала без вести пару месяцев назад. Она никогда не была замужем, никогда не имела детей и около пятнадцати лет не видела Джона Уотсона. Я покажу его знакомому психиатру, неофициально, я бы до последнего не хотел подставлять Джона. Я ни в чём не уверен, я вынужден скрывать сведения от своих лучших аналитиков, у меня скоро паранойя разовьётся. Чёрт, - инспектор нажал кнопку не вовремя раззвонившегося телефона. - Лестрейд слушает. Час от часу не легче. Салли, пропали дети какого-то дипломата. Я вызываю Шерлока, и ради этих детей держи себя, пожалуйста, в руках.

Салли ненавидела психа, ненавидела, как он тянет перед загнанным Лестрейдом своё «я тебе нуууужен», однако кивнула.

(не наш Лондон)

- Знаешь, Джимми-бой, сделай это прямо сейчас. По-моему, девчонка начала слишком много для тебя значить.

- Брось. Я только твой. Хочешь, докажу это?

- Докажи. Вот телефон.

- А как же материалы? Это ведь ты, ты притащил их сюда, не спросясь, ты не напомнил мне убрать их вовремя, и теперь придётся тащиться на это дурацкое свидание, чтобы не дать ей время разобраться.

- Ерунда. Я уведу всё прямо из-под её носа, - острые зубы впились в нижнюю губу Джима, длинные пальцы расстегнули молнию. - Я не верю в твою моногамность ни секунды, но сегодня хочу тебя только для себя. Останься, и я докажу, что она слепа, как крот, чтобы развлечь тебя.

- М… Молли… Я не смогу прийти сегодня. Мы планировали маленький отпуск на море, помнишь? С… сегодня подкинули ох… одну работку, я с… смогу покупать тебе мороженое каждый день… Ис… извини, - очень трудно разговаривать, когда твой член обхватывают губами, а когда он становится достаточно твёрдым и влажным, медленно опускаются сверху.

- Несчастное слепое существо. Маленький белый лабораторный крот. Запомни, Джимми-бой, никогда и ни с кем тебе не будет так интересно, как со мною. Тем более с моей морально ущербной копией.

Инспектор Лестрейд стоял посреди заброшенной электростанции. Перед ним, опираясь на зонтик, перекатывался с носков на пятки Майкрофт Холмс. Грегу невольно вспомнился возбуждённо скачущий Шерлок. Всё-таки в братьях было очень много общего. Та же склонность к драматическим эффектам, например.

- Я пригласил вас сюда для неофициальной беседы, - начал Майкрофт.

Запугивание и подкуп. Кнут и пряник. Классика жанра. За долгие годы Лестрейду уже начало приедаться это однообразие. И кажется, Майкрофту Холмсу он уже однажды давал понять, что этот номер не…

- К сожалению, будучи занят делами государственной важности, я упустил часть… более мелких событий. Мне кажется, вы обладаете достаточной полнотой информации, чтобы ответить на интересующие меня вопросы.

- Куда уж неофициальнее.

- Вы присутствовали при задержании моего брата.

- Сержант Донован добилась его повторного ареста. Он отвлёк полицейских, знаете, такой резкий звук по громкой связи, взял в заложники констебля, к которому был прикован, с его же пистолетом. За углом перескочил забор, надел парня за манжету на заборный прут, как рыбу на крючок. Тот говорит: «Ну что, псих, сам себя поймал?» Шерлок ему: «Вроде того», - и выстрелил. Парень в себя пришёл на том же месте, цепочка перебита, ну, он слез кое-как с забора и назад пошёл.

- Как по-вашему, куда мог направиться Шерлок?

- Вам виднее.

- А Джон?

- По моим сведениям, Джон в последний раз направился на кладбище, - неприветливо буркнул Лестрейд.

- Видите ли, Грегори, - хищно улыбнулся Майкрофт. - Я говорю не об этом Джоне, а о том, который несколько дней назад вошёл в здание Скотланд-Ярда. Вам, возможно, показалось, что он несколько не в себе. Вас сбила с толку мысль, что к его мнимой смерти и ряду жестоких убийств действительно причастен мой брат, а кое-кто за эту версию даже с радостью ухватился. Вас, наверно, не смутили ни его походка, ни флотский ремень, ни глубоко въевшееся обручальное кольцо на пальце.

- А вас смутили.

- Я даже озаботился проверкой его личности. Отпечатки пальцев, кожа, кровь на стекле, он вам рассказывал, как выпрыгнул в окно? Результаты настолько впечатляющие, что пришлось срочно эксгумировать труп, я боялся, что его выкрадут, как только станет известно о появлении вашего нового знакомца. Слава богу, нас не опередили. И знаете что, инспектор, скажу вам только потому, что до сих пор считаю, вы на нашей стороне: полная идентичность. Группа крови, ДНК, отпечатки пальцев совпадают идеально.

- С чем?

- Друг с другом. Вам часто приходилось встречать людей с одинаковыми отпечатками пальцев? Кроме того, в мои руки попало его удостоверение личности. Подлинное, что удивительно. Ряд использованных при его изготовлении технологий нашей науке неизвестны. Ваш Джон Хэмиш Уотсон - гражданин иного государства.

- России? - догадался Лестрейд.

- Ещё более иного,- загадочно улыбнулся Майкрофт. - Отсутствующего на известных мне картах. Возможно, Там наука продвинулась достаточно далеко для столь точного копирования живых организмов. Где вы его прячете?

- Я…- Лестрейд почувствовал, что у него в горле пересохло. - Загородный дом моих родителей. Но… но он сбежал.

- То-то мы его там не застали. Как вы думаете, кого он отправился искать? - прищурился Майкрофт. - Остаётся только дождаться, когда плотность идиотов в определённой точке дойдёт до предела и грянет взрыв.

Лестрейд тогда ещё понадеялся про себя, что Майкрофт выражается фигурально.

Джона снова потянуло на Бейкер-стрит в первый же день заточения.

Ночью, как приехали, Лестрейд обработал мелкие порезы, налил гостю стакан виски, и тот провалился в сон, как в омут. Утром, проснувшись, Джон уткнулся взглядом в карту, и карта настолько его смутила, что он побежал по дому в поисках прочих источников информации.

Что-то определённо не так было с миром. Или с Джоном.

Что-то не так было в непривычных обводах холодильника, в шрифте пожелтевших газет, скопившихся в углу. И определённо не так - в старых учебниках истории и географии, обнаруженных на полке бывшей детской, где он ночевал. Британия была конституционной монархией, в разное время растерявшей колонии. Джон почувствовал себя осиротевшим. «Кто из нас сошёл с ума, Джон?» - вспомнился ему вчерашний вопрос Холмса.

Плюнув на безопасность, Джон выбрался из дома. При свете дня нечто фальшивое чудилось ему в цвете неба, в траве и листьях, в запахе ветра и шуме моторов, как будто у мира сбилась настройка. Герб на здании почты, упаковка некоторых продуктов - всё было другим. Однако банкомат, почти такой же, как дома, за исключением царапающих глаз невнятных мелочей, исправно принял карточку и выдал деньги - почти как настоящие. Джон купил булочку - на вкус почти как дома - и свежую газету. Устроившись на лавочке возле клумбы и памятника участникам Второй мировой (Джон уже не был так уверен, между кем и кем она была), он изучил «Таймс» от набранного непривычным шрифтом заголовка до мелких буковок выходных данных. Ни одна подделка, думал он, не может быть столь подробна. Можно изготовить поддельную газету или книгу, даже мебель, нельзя подделать целый мир. Джон ущипнул себя за руку, боль была вполне правдоподобной, да и полученная накануне царапина едва затянулась. Его не опаивали, не запирали, намерено или как будто бы случайно, не лишали возможности вернуться в Лондон. Бред… был бы слишком подобным для бреда. Даже если у этого бреда было основание. Дома Джон перерывал всю информацию по Холмсу, и на каком-то «жёлтом» сайте наткнулся на полуфантастическую статью. Мориарти, обманутый сосед Холмса, будучи серьёзным учёным, пописывал фантастические рассказы о параллельных мирах. Автор статьи выстраивал целую запутанную теорию, как и почему профессор мог спастись в одной из этих вселенных. «Каждый раз, делая выбор, мы создаём новый мир, и миров этих бесконечное множество», - приводилась цитата якобы из самого Мориарти. А сейчас теория начинала приобретать реальные черты. Вот почему вчера автобус свернул не на ту улицу, и пришлось топать полквартала пешком. Вот почему Холмс оказался дома. Вот почему он в таком странном контексте упомянул Мориарти. Это был не тот мир, не тот Холмс и не тот Мориарти. Возможно, Джон обидел хорошего человека, а возможно и нет, не зря же ему полицейские сразу поверили. Но, неизвестно каким образом оказавшись Здесь, он вряд ли когда-нибудь вернётся Туда, вряд ли встанет на могиле Мэри и Артура со словами: «Я отомстил за вас».

В этот раз дом на Бейкер-стрит встретил Джона тишиной. Кажется, хозяева были выше того, чтобы запирать двери. Доктор прокрался в гостиную, прислушался, потом плюнул и зажёг свет. И очень вовремя, потому что пол был усеян чем попало, вещи и книги лежали там, где нашли своё место. Из общего бардака взгляд выхватил скрипку и смешную шляпу, валявшиеся в кресле. Тёмные обои производили гнетущее впечатление. Кое-где они были в следах пуль. С камина скалился череп, со стены ещё парочка, компанию им составлял расстрелянный жёлтый смайлик. Про химическую лабораторию на кухне и части тел в холодильнике Джон помнил ещё с прошлого раза. Позади раздался какой-то шорох, и доктор резко обернулся.

Прямо поверх обоев было наклеено множество бумажек, газетные вырезки, фотографии, вычерчены схемы. В самом центре паутины находилась пришпиленная кинжалом фотография профессора Мориарти. На других были самые разные люди, от представителей высшего света до жутких уголовных типов, иногда на одной картинке те и другие вместе. А ещё трупы, трупы, при виде которых даже бывшего военврача замутило. Особенно когда под одним обнаружилась подпись: «Джон Уотсон». И довольно свежая дата, ещё недели не прошло. Так вот за кого принял его Холмс? Джону захотелось присесть.

Он едва не раздавил скрипку, потому что его неотвратимо потянуло именно на это, заваленное барахлом кресло, стоявшее вполоборота к камину. Что-то царапало внутри. Хотя как можно найти отличия между виденным на фото и видеозаписях с тем, что сейчас видишь перед собой, пытаясь понять обитавших здесь людей.

Здешний Холмс сотрудничал с полицией, возможно, чтобы покрывать собственные тёмные делишки, а может быть, и нет. Потому что Джон успел разузнать про вражду с местным Мориарти и странный суд, ещё больше запутавший всю историю. Может быть, Здесь Холмс действовал тоньше, а может быть, в силу природного равновесия, гений и злодейство поменялись местами. У доктора начала болеть голова.

Он отправился на кухню, там точно была аптечка. Заглянул в комнату за кухней, там обнаружилась чистая и как будто нежилая спальня. В его мире эту комнату занимал Мориарти, а Холмс жил наверху. Здесь выше этажом обитал Другой Уотсон. Наверно, он не хромал.

Джон замер на пороге в недоумении. Он половину жизни отдал морю, а здесь морем и не пахло. Спартанская обстановка, минимум вещей, идеальная чистота, разве что за неделю осела пыль. На тумбочке две фотографии: женщина, похожая на маму Джона, и группа полевых офицеров в южной форме, среди которых доктор с ужасом узнал себя. Брошенный на стуле полосатый халат как раз подходил ему по росту. Но на кровати, смятой, в пику всей остальной аккуратности, был отпечаток длинного тела, как будто кто-то спал поверх покрывала в обнимку с подушкой, оставив на наволочке странные пятна. Джон подошёл поближе и заметил бумажный уголок, торчащий из-под подушки.

«Первое фото в ваш семейный альбом. МХ»

Уотсон перевернул фотографию и похолодел. Если уж и в качестве трупа он себя признал, то вполоборота мог это сделать и подавно. Они обнимались с Холмсом на том самом продавленном диване внизу, в гостиной, отчаянно, вцепившись друг в друга, как он обнимался с Мэри, вернувшись из чёртова учебного похода, в котором его авианосец едва не пошёл ко дну, столкнувшись со своей же подводной лодкой. Вспомнилось «заядлый холостяк» из газетной статьи, так покоробившее…

За спиной скрипнула дверь. В проёме стоял Холмс, требовательно протягивая руку.

- Я позабыл кое-что. Отдай те, пожалуйста. Мистер…

Тонкое умное лицо, холодные светлые глаза. Губы чуть подрагивают. Знает? Здесь в газетах писали, что он цепляется к каждой мелочи. Как он неудачно стоит, в проходе, здесь прыгать из окна высоковато. Джон, сделав несколько мелких шажков, пересёк комнату по дуге, лицом к Холмсу, протянул ему фотографию, и тут же ударил другой рукой. Реакция у мужчины оказалась что надо, здесь он явно не был полудохлым торчком. После короткой схватки на краю лестницы, столкнув Холмса вниз, Джон прорвался и, перескочив через перила, чтобы срезать путь, выбежал на улицу.

- Стой! Вернись! Берегись Мориарти! - донеслось ему вслед.

Привалившись к стене в каком-то переулке, Джон пытался выровнять дыхание. Нога пульсировала болью, отвлекая от какой-то смутной мысли. Что-то в этой драке было не так.

(не наш Лондон)

- Что ещё за… - инспектор Лестрейд откинулся в кресле и потёр уставшие глаза. - Она меня преследует.

«Она» в данном случае означало работу.

Грег едва вырвался домой после двухдневного разбора полётов Генри Найта, устроившего пальбу в «Теско» и потратившего последний патрон на себя. Парень жил рядом с военной исследовательской базой, светился в новостях, в его крови обнаружили неизвестный наркотик, так что в неприятности кроме Ярда были втянуты дартмурские полицейские и военные.

Наконец после вкусного ужина Лестрейд улёгся под тёплый бок жены.

- Кстати, - сказала та сонно, - тебя письмо дожидается.

Грег протянул руку к тумбочке, вскрыл конверт без обратного адреса. Это был отчёт от Молли, вернее, не совсем отчёт, а некий обзор с рядом неприятных выводов.

«Якобы неполадка в работе программы… не ожидал от меня такой дотошности и поменял местами два образца… идентичные отпечатки… генетический анализ ряда прочих образцов показал и ещё может показать…»

Голова у Лестрейда уже не соображала, и он решил подумать об этом завтра.

(не наш Лондон)

- Нет, ну ты представляешь, - горячилась разрумянившаяся после вина Молли, в очередной раз хлопая Джима по руке. - Кто-то, имеющий доступ к нашей базе, сливает информацию на сторону. Я читала в интернете, на этого Холмса заводили похожее дело, но брат его вытащил.

- Что за мир, - вздохнул Джим, подливая ей ещё и обнимая за плечи. - Подробности дела, которое ведёшь, узнаёшь из газет, а не от коллег, и в то же время кто-то ворует информацию у тебя из-под носа.

- Джим, - Молли взглянула ему в глаза. - Мне пока больше не с кем поделиться своими опасениями. Они такие… нечёткие. Похоже на разыгравшуюся фантазию. Могу я на тебя опереться? Ты мне веришь? Ты так много значишь для меня, и если ты сейчас…

- А ты мне веришь? - переспросил Джим, не отводя глаз. – Молли, ты пришла по адресу. Я тоже не просто так появился на этой работе. Послушай, если бы я оказался совсем не тем человеком, кем меня привыкли считать окружающие, ты помогла бы мне? Раз уж я значу для тебя так много.

- Да, - Молли замерла, почти не дыша.

- Тогда идём со мною.

Джим привёл её в свою небольшую квартирку, усадил на кухне и принялся колдовать над чаем.

- Великолепно, - раздался из коридора глубокий мужской голос, и хлопнула входная дверь. - У нас теперь столько пальцев, что я могу сделать из них тебе великолепное ожерелье, - голос становился то тише, то громче, пока его обладатель выпутывался из пальто и шарфа, стягивал через голову свитер, заглядывал в комнату, разыскивая Джима. - Ты будешь моим великим солнцеподобным вождём, ты выйдешь ко мне, обнажённый молодой полубог, украшенный лишь шрамами и боевыми трофеями, и возьмёшь меня, как добычу, прямо… О, привет, девочка. Ты первая или вторая?

(не наш Лондон)

Утро не принесло радости Лестрейду. Выспаться не удалось, ещё одно тело обнаружилось в заколоченном особняке на Лористон-Гарден, женщину в розовом костюме буквально порезали на ремешки. Пришлось ни свет, ни заря тащиться туда, словно других инспекторов в Ярде не осталось. Хмурый спросонья Андерсон после необходимых процедур отправил тело в Бартс, потом Лестрейд полдня разбирался с родственниками расстрелянных Найтом покупателей, и где-то после обеда решил позвонить Молли. Заодно и спросить про странное письмо.

Только вот Молли не было. Она отправилась в отпуск с приятелем, Джимом из IT, на пару дней раньше, чем собиралась. Видимо, им там было хорошо, потому что телефон не брали ни тот, ни другая.

Лестрейд почесал в затылке, потребовал прислать, что было готово, из экспертиз по делу Холмса, стряхнул крошки с дела Найта (перекусывать пришлось на рабочем месте). Он почти не сомневался, что сегодняшним трупом они обязаны Холмсу. Каждое из его изощрённых убийств имело свой характер, но все были похожи, как полотна одного мастера. Поймав себя на такой ассоциации, Лестрейд едва не избавился от недавно проглоченного обеда.

Так.

Молли, странное письмо и дело Холмса. Да она не одно дело вела. Молли, ошибка в программе и одинаковые органы. Молли, утечка информации и отъезд в отпуск с Джимом. С Джимом из IT.Письмо по почте. И, о господи, два безымянных пальца Мэри Уотсон.

Спустя час выяснилось, что отчёт подчищен, а все пальцы, изъятые в холодильнике на Бейкер-стрит, исчезли.

Джон заметил за собой хвост через пару кварталов и с трудом оторвался от него. Гарри научил брата паре шпионских фокусов, хотя и шутил, что «на корабле тебя всё равно рано или поздно найдут». Интересно, как он там сейчас, старый пьяница? Сердце защемило.

Ночь Уотсон собирался снова провести в доме Лестрейда, а пока перейти от бумажных носителей к электронным. Он помнил, как колебался, где же начать поиск информации, в сети или в доме Холмса, и вот оказался не готов к разговору с последним. Опять драка, причём какая-то нелепая, странная.

Доктор попросил таксиста остановить около случайного интернет-кафе. К браузеру он быстро приспособился, а вот с непривычной раскладкой клавиатуры оказалось неудобнее, приходилось работать двумя пальцами.

Блог Джона Уотсона, сайт «Наука дедукции», восторженные статьи, статьи-сомнения, Кити Райли обвиняет, и вдруг, под вечер, Джон и не заметил, как пролетело время, - неудавшийся арест лже-детектива… Мозг доктора со скрипом замер, перегруженный противоречивой информацией, и только назойливое урчание в желудке вернуло Джона к реальности. Напоследок он глянул биографию профессора Мориарти, а потом отыскал адрес Кити Райли. Телефон тоже, но решил, что назначать встречу не стоит.

Ловко открыв расхлябанный замок на фанерной двери дешёвой квартирки, Джон вошёл в полутёмное помещение и со вздохом опустился на диван. Он вытянул ногу и приготовился ждать, кулаком массируя мышцы сквозь джинсы. Преимущество психосоматики: когда тебя достаточно отвлекают, можно обойтись без трости. А его в последнее время достаточно отвлекали.

- Вы меня уже не боитесь, доктор Уотсон? - прозвучал рядом с ним глубокий голос Холмса.

Джон дёрнулся от неожиданности, но ответил:

- Нет. Там, на лестнице, вы не били меня, просто пытались удержать.

- Я хотел поговорить.

- У нас есть минут пять до прихода Кити.

- Шесть минут сорок восемь секунд, по моим подсчётам. Так вас ранили в Ираке?

- Откуда вам…

- Когда мы первый раз встретились с Джоном, я спросил его, Афганистан или Ирак. Мне показалось, злая шутка судьбы непременно должна состоять в том, чтобы корабль, где вы служили военным врачом, направили в Персидский залив.

- О да. Очередная бойня из-за нефти. Каким он был? Я очень похож на него?

- …

- Я понимаю, вам нелегко…

- Как звали вашу жену? Я – другой я - виноват в её смерти?

- Мэри. Она столько перенесла из-за меня, понимаете, как важно, когда дома кто-то ждёт, а он… он… То, что сделали с вашим Джоном, очень похоже. Она и сын.

- Простите.

- Да что вы понимаете! Сидите на диване рядом с готовой разорваться бомбой, да ещё извиняетесь! Я вас в любую минуту придушить готов, стоит весам чуть дрогнуть!

- А если бы вам сказали, что в этом мире есть ещё одна Мэри Уотсон, в девичестве…

- Морстен. Да как вы смеете!

- Я просто предложил рассмотреть это допущение. И не стану давать вам ложную надежду, она пропала без вести месяц назад. Последний раз её видели с высоким, темноволосым мужчиной.

- Примерно как вы.

- Примерно, как я.

- И Джона Уотсона тоже.

- Я был бы просто уверен, что это сделал я, если бы не… если бы не был в это время в совсем другом месте. Ваше появление кое-что объясняет, но рождает куда больше загадок, например…

В этот момент в замке повернулся ключ, вспыхнул верхний свет, и начался скандал.

Было начало обеденных часов, улицы наполнялись народом, самыми ранними пташками, давно переварившими первого червячка, и Джон, смешавшись с толпой, решил добежать до ближайшего продавца газет. Он похлопал себя по карманам - во вчерашней беготне потерял наличные, хорошо хоть, карточка цела, - со вздохом отыскал банкомат…

Вчерашний вечер окончился сегодня засветло.

Сперва к беседе с визжащей и плюющейся журналисткой присоединился её помятый бойфренд, и минуты через две Джона осенило:

- Ты же Джим… Джим из IT!

- Вы хороший человек, доктор Уотсон, - залопотал парень. - Защитите меня от этого убийцы!

- Даже он не верит, что это Мориарти! - довольно заявила Райли. - Стоило Ричарду выйти из образа злодея, и вы даже не вспомнили про жилет с взрывчаткой!

- Какой жилет? - ошеломлённо спросил Джон. - Какой Ричард?

- Вот! И это тоже фикция! Это актёр Ричард Брук, нанятый вашим хваленным Холмсом для игры. Каково это, доктор Уотсон, чувствовать себя обманутым? А где и зачем он прятал вас? Что ещё за псевдоубийство?

Уотсон оглянулся на Холмса. Глаза «детектива», устремлённые на Джима-Ричарда, горели жаждой крови.

- Это Мориарти, Джон, держи его!

Действительно, похож, но… Доктор замялся в растерянности, в результате журналистка сбежала через дверь, а «Ричард» через окно чулана, и Джону оставалось только не упустить Холмса, нёсшегося сквозь ночь по мокрой от недавнего дождя улице.

Кому верить?

«Кому верить, если тебя то и дело дёргают в разные стороны, убеждают попеременно в противоположных вещах, убиваю двух человек за десять минут из-за какого то набора цифр, ключа от всех дверей, когда считаешь того, кто рядом, то убийцей, то гением, то тем и другим одновременно, но вы убегаете вместе от подоспевшей полиции, едва не схлопотав по пуле, прячетесь в тёмной нише, тяжело дыша и тесно прижавшись друг к другу, потом устраиваетесь на ночь в неизвестно чьей квартире, - «сигнализации нет, хозяев не будет ещё неделю, но неделя нам и не понадобится» - не включая света, пьёте дешёвое виски, какое же ещё может быть в такой дыре, и говорите, говорите, говорите…

Ты рассказываешь про Мэри и Артура, он про своего Джона, и ты узнаёшь себя в его рассказах, и глаза у него такие жалобные и голодные, рука сама тянется погладить непослушные кудри, и он трётся об неё как большой, истосковавшийся по ласке кот, а потом… о господи… потом… Потом, слишком поздно, уже наутро, ты осознаёшь, что ты не тот Джон, и что с тем Джоном у них такого не было. Да, похоже, у него ни с кем и никогда такого не было».

Доктор Джон Уотсон стоял посреди шумной улицы чужого мира, сжимая в руках газету. «В подвале дома лже-сыщика обнаружены настоящие трупы!» кричал заголовок.

«А ты думаешь, что некоторые вещи невозможно сыграть».

Рядом притормозила большая чёрная машина.

- Садитесь, мистер Уотсон.

Джон со злобой взглянул на холодные глаза и гаденькую полуулыбку Майкрофта Холмса.

- Вот после этого? Я сам сяду к вам в машину?

- Полноте, я ничего вам не сделаю.

Уличный фонарь подкрашивал предметы синим, делая окружающее немного нереальным, виски помогал, да и вообще это был чужой мир, от которого чесалось в голове, да, Джону до сих пор не удавалось избавиться от смутного ощущения, что он грезит наяву.

Тёмные кудри оказались мягкими и упругими, кожа, несмотря на холодноватый фарфоровый тон, живой и тёплой, длинное белое тело - поразительно красивым. В одежде Холмс казался тощим, а без неё - просто стройным, и Джон, никогда не бывший особым ценителем мужской красоты, минут пять просто любовался на него, как на мраморную статую в музее, думая, что это, возможно, заслуживает большего, чем пьяный трах на грязноватом полу чужой кухни.

Только вот не вышло ничего романтического и обстоятельного. Джон помнил кошачий прогиб спины под сбившейся рубашкой, сияющую кожу и сияющие же складки тёмного шёлка, помнил, как ноги обоих путались в не до конца спущенных штанах, как кудри несколько раз мазнули по линолеуму, как ритмично звякала об пол пряжка флотского ремня. Уотсон помнил, как приласкал Этого Холмса слегка грубовато, ведь тот не был женщиной, как вошёл, встретив неожиданное сопротивление мышц, Холмс глухо застонал, но движение было уже не остановить. Обоих кидало друг к другу, пока они не выдохлись, секс оказался неожиданным, резким и быстрым, как драка.

- Шшшшерлок… - выдохнул доктор в перетекающие складки шёлковой рубашки.

Джон не помнил, как они оказались в чужой кровати, на простынях с разноцветными медвежатами, только проснулся, а за окном было светло и Шерлок, теперь Шерлок, всхлипывал во сне:

- Джон…

- Спи, я здесь, - пробормотал тот, неловко проводя рукой по спутанным волосам, по колючей щеке. Шерлок прижался к нему всем телом, вцепился, как утопающий.

Вот тут-то Джона и настигло понимание. Дождавшись, когда Шерлок уснёт, он осторожно выскользнул из объятий, из квартиры, купить еды и газет, а на самом деле, всё обдумать.

Джон предполагал, что его могут вывезти за город и закопать, или, скажем, бросить в море, но машина никуда не трогалась. Они с Майкрофтом сидели опасно близко на заднем сидении.

- Ну, - доктор решил первым нанести удар. - Ещё одно фото в семейный альбом вашего брата? Что за игры приняты в вашем семействе?

Непонимание сменилось пониманием в глазах старшего Холмса настолько быстро, что Джон подумал, не померещилось ли ему.

- Ах, это? Давайте оставим мелкие распри для более мирного времени. Я очень переживал за брата, оказавшегося в столь трудный момент одиноким. Ему сейчас как никогда нужен друг, способный присмотреть за ним. Люди, убитые вчера, сами - убийцы очень высокого класса. Возможно, вам с Шерлоком уже известно, за чем они охотятся.

- Не буду я вам говорить, - упёрся Уотсон. - Я уже совершенно запутался, и не удивлюсь, если в этом мире кто-то вроде вас продаст собственного брата. Почему такой всесильный человек позволил загнать его в угол?

Майкрофт Холмс дёрнулся, как от удара.

- Я сей час занят проблемами несколько иного масштаба, - улыбнулся-оскалился он. - Будьте очень осторожны, доктор Уотсон, и сохраните его для меня, пожалуйста. В Этом мире и в Том готовится что-то очень, очень нехорошее. Возможно, охота на Шерлока спровоцирована, чтобы меня отвлечь, даже у Холмсов бывают маленькие слабости. Пожалуйста, берегите его, и надеюсь, вам будет куда вернуться. До свидания.

Джон машинально шагнул на тротуар, потом до него дошло, что Майкрофту известно слишком много.

- Стойте!

Но машина уже отъехала. Оставалось только вернуться в убежище, где дверь закрыть никто не удосужился, а смятая постель была пуста. Шерлока не было ни на кухне, ни в ванной, никаких следов драки, вообще никаких следов.

(не наш Лондон)

Лестрейд подумал, что такому большому человеку, как Шерринфорд Холмс, стоило предложить два стула. Служившая не первый год казённая мебель скрипела и похрустывала под ним при каждом движении. Рядом адвокат мистера Холмса-старшего, а также, по совместительству, и младшего, довольно наблюдал, как брат убийцы и инспектор, ведший допрос, постепенно менялись ролями. Грегори уже не знал, кому молиться, чтобы прекратить это безобразие. К счастью, на столе зазвонил телефон.

- Да? - заорал Лестрейд, хватаясь за трубку, как за спасательный круг. - Лестрейд слушает.

- Это Донован. Помните Тёрнера? Сумасшедшего старикашку, который требовал немедленно выдать тело его жены?

- По делу Найта?

- Да. И по делу Холмса.

- Что? - волосы на голове инспектора зашевелились.

- Одно тело миссис Тёрнер проходит по делу Найта, другое - по делу Холмса. Я тоже вначале думала, что это ошибка. Но Андерсон говорит, что в Баскервиле и не такое сотворить могли, может быть, Найт что-то подозревал?

- Ах, Андерсон… Нет, погоди, я сейчас сам приеду! Простите, - бросил Лестрейд Холмсу. - Позвольте проводить вас к выходу.

- Донован и Андерсон, - Шерринфорд сложил ладони домиком, подушечками пальцев теребя кончик искривлённого носа.

- Всё зло от старых идиотов, - адвокат, провожая взглядом спину инспектора, провёл рукой по волосам. Перстень-печатка с замысловатым узором блеснул на утреннем солнце. - Надеюсь, в новом, благословенном мире мы вернём всем людям божьи образ и подобие.

Джон решил, что найти Шерлока не сможет, пока тот сам не захочет. Разве что столкнутся случай но, как у журналистки, если это, конечно, действительно случайно вышло. Разумеется, то же можно было сказать и про старшего Холмса. Лестрейд не годился, кажется, он уже один раз сдал Уотсона, да и мало ли к чему по службе был обязан.

«Тоже мне, рыцарь на распутье».

И тут Джон понял, что зациклился на ситуации, в которую невольно оказался втянут. Если Здешний Джон похож на него, то у него должны быть друзья, готовые пойти в огонь и в воду. Пусть он не женился на Мэри, пусть он служил в Афганистане, наверняка кто-то из его Тамошних знакомых дружит с ним и Здесь. Эдди Томпсон, Билл Мюррей, Майк Стемфорд… Точно, Там Стемфорд заглядывал в Бартс, знал Джима, а Здесь - наверняка и Шерлока. Если, конечно, Здесь был Бартс. Джон наудачу открыл карту в телефоне. Да, это была Здешняя карта.

Решив не рисковать, Уотсон взял такси. Уже подъезжая, он почувствовал неладное. Сердце неприятно кольнуло, когда в кармане завибрировал телефон.

- Джон, посмотри на меня.

Тёмная фигура, стоявшая у края крыши, помахала рукой.

- Стой, где стоишь, смотри на меня.

- Что это значит, Шерлок? Ты плачешь?

- Нет. Молчи, стой, где стоишь, и слушай меня. Не было никогда «хорошего» Шерлока. Был один-единственный, который обманывал всех для своей выгоды, который убивал, и теперь готов отправиться на небо по дороге, вымощенной кровью. В этом скучном месте мне делать больше нечего, я принёс достаточно жертв, чтобы забраться повыше, - в трубке раздался не то всхлип, не то смех. - Прощай, маленький, наивный, верный Джон.

- Шерлок, ты сошёл с ума!

- Прощай, запомни сам, и передай остальным: я обманщик. Моя жизнь была обманом, зато взлёт будет настоящим. Не своди с меня глаз, Джон.

Гудки.

Маленькая фигурка взмахнула руками и…

Не взлетела.

Шерлок знал, как войти в Бартс незамеченным. Он знал и как незамеченным перемещаться по нему, разумеется, белые халат и шапочка, никакой вызывающей подозрения марлевой повязки, просто как можно естественнее отвернуться к окну в нужный момент. Он одними глазами задал вопрос Молли, которая сегодня была особенно взволнована, краснела и роняла предметы. Как бы Майкрофт или, того хуже, Мориарти не догадался о сговоре по её виду. Хотя ещё полчаса, и всё спишут на сильные переживания. «Всё в порядке», - Молли подала условный знак. Шерлок зашёл в одну из кладовок, поменял халат обратно на пальто. До чёрной лестницы было два шага. На крыше ждал Джим.

Молли нервно потёрла руки. Человек, что-то изучавший рядом под микроскопом, довольно улыбнулся, прищурив холодные бледно-серые глаза.

- Молодец, девочка. Скоро пойдём домой.

Молли потряхивало. Те же лицо и фигура, те же тёмные кудри, походка, движения, тембр голоса и даже интонации, но… Может быть, по отдельности их можно было перепутать. Но рядом - нет. Они были разными, неуловимо разными, как были неуловимо разными эти два мира, в которых ей довелось побывать. Здешний Холмс вызывал у девушки чувство между любовью и жалостью, свой родной - вымораживающий ужас.

Тело Молли ещё хранило следы, душа ещё содрогалась. Шерлок её мира и его не менее безумный приятель Джимми-бой не признавали границ и запретов, щёки девушки пылали при воспоминании, сколько табу её уже заставили переступить, сколько собственных заповедей она успела нарушить. Предательство совсем чужого человека было всего лишь ниткой в этом клубке, и то не самой яркой. Сколького она ещё о себе не знала. Как бычок на верёвочке, Молли последовала за Безумным Шерлоком в одну из свободных лабораторий, легла на стол, позволила обмотать пластырем щиколотки и запястья. Её ждало новое чувственное удовольствие, за границами боли и стыда?

- Шерлок, - прошептала Молли под влиянием неожиданного любопытства. - Можешь мне сказать, есть ещё другие миры?

- Ты имеешь право на последнее желание, - он не пожал, а мягко, вызывающе призывно повёл плечами. - Они есть, их великое множество.

Он мягко и целомудренно, словно сестрёнку перед сном, поцеловал Молли в тёплую щёку, ловко заклеил девушке рот, взял сияющий скальпель и медленно проделал первый, ещё неглубокий надрез.

(тут автор признаётся, что поленился переигрывать ВЕСЬ диалог на крыше)

- …Ключ от всех дверей? Как ты мог повеееерить… Нет, ты меня разочаровал. А почему так получилось? Ты на стороне ангелов. Ты скушен. Ты скушен, как цепной пёс, не выходящий за круг радиусом в длину цепи. Мо-раль. Ску-ка. Охраняй свои врата, ангел. Охраняй то, что никому не нужно, когда мир колеблется. Я войду вратами узкими, у меня от них персональный ключ. Кому нужны ваши смешные маленькие замочки, ваши жалкие крохи, когда я могу украсть ЦЕЛЫЙ МИР! О да, ты поймал меня. Ты почти поймал меня, но длина твоей цепи укусить не позволяет. Мои снайперы держат на мушке твоих друзей . Скажи мне, как человек, разбирающийся в морали, стоит ли счастье всего мира одной слезы миссис Хадсон? …

«Мир! Мир! Мир!» - пульсировало, отдаваясь болью, в голове Шерлока.

- Приве-ет! - радостно пропел кто-то над ним, и детектив, проморгавшись, увидел наконец чёрные, маслянисто-блестящие глаза Мориарти. - Кто кого пойма-ал?

Детектив лежал на грязном полу незнакомого помещения. Рядом плясали – зрение ещё не вполне восстановилось – две фигуры.

- Здравствуй, мальчик.

Длинные пальцы огладили щёку, скользнули за ворот. Шерлок уставился на собственное лицо, и нет, это было не зеркало.

- Тебе нравится быть уникальным, единственным, недосягаемым? - ухмыльнулся Мориарти. - Так вот, детка, я тебя разочарую. У меня уже есть один Шерлок. И он куда более способный ученик, чем ты.

- Зачем же я тебе нужен?

- Ты практически единственный человек, способный меня поймать. Правда, и здесь ты не уникален, есть ещё Майкрофт, но с ним всегда можно договориться. Можно?

Безумный Шерлок поддакнул. По губам его блуждала загадочная улыбка.

- Он, может быть, и брата спасёт, не только мир, если на то будет моя воля. А если брат немного повредится в уме после нашей игры, что поделать, он и так был с дефектом, - Мориарти подмигнул своему помощнику. – Впрочем, если мир после этого случайно рухнет, пусть вспомнит сказку про дудочку и кувшинчик. Что-то я в последнее время сделался сентиментален, полюбил сказки. Ты любишь сказки, Шерлок? Майкрофт говорил, одно время ты мечтал стать принцессой. Или это говорил Шерринфорд? В Том мире семейка Холмсов куда интереснее. Майкрофту вот столько не хватило до опасной черты, а вот Шерринфорд…

- Это я его соблазнил, - обижено протянул Безумный Шерлок.

Шерлока-детектива передёрнуло. Ловкие руки - почти свои - быстро стаскивали с него одежду. Тело едва слушалось.

- Так ты не умер? – с губами еле удалось справиться.

- Какой ты догадливый. Вот что тебя всегда подводит. Конечно, это было умно, маленькая Молли, прикормленные тобой бродяги, и я мог бы поиграть с тобой ещё годик. Ты бы делал грязную работу за братца, обрезал бы мои сети нитку за ниткой, искал бы какую-нибудь ерундовину вроде ключа, пока Майкрофт ловит подброшенные мной предметы. Смешная возня! СКУКА! Кошке придётся скушать мышку раньше времени.

Шерлок с бешеной скоростью прокручивал вчерашний разговор на крыше. Ключ от всех дверей. Набор цифр. Розыгрыш. Предсмертная записка. Плохой Шерлок. Жертвы. Время – год.

Безумный Шерлок связал ему щиколотки, закрепил руки в молитвенной позе, а потом резко вздёрнул за ноги вверх. Он принялся крутить Шерлока-детектива, беспорядочно обматывая тонкой белой верёвкой.

- Что… случится… через год?

- Апокалипсис, - пожал плечами Мориарти и грустно улыбнулся. – Нет, ты тут ни при чём. Помнишь – ты не уникален! Я уникален. Никакого Джимми из IT, никакого Ричарда Брука. Ни в одном из известных мне миров нет ничего похожего на меня. Единственный в мирах консультирующий преступник. Поэтому я ещё не оставил столь ненавистный мне родной мир. Скоро здесь будет большой бум. ТРАХ! ПЛЮХ! ВОЙ И СТЕНАНИЕ!

У Шерлока кружилась голова. Он старался думать ясно.

- Так часто бывает с неудачными мирами, а этот мир весьма неудачен, потому что произвёл МЕНЯ-А! – продолжал Мориарти. – А ты знаешь, как поступаем мы, гении. Обращаем любую неприятность себе на пользу. Нет у меня ключа, открывающего двери между мирами, но есть способ их взломать. Шерлок, мой Шерлок был очень хорош в своё время. Однажды ночью… а было мне лет пятнадцать… я вошёл в бассейн, меня тянуло на место преступления, я упивался странной дрожью в воздухе… Не-ет, Карл Пауэрс не был моей первой жертвой, по большей части это были животные, мелкие и покрупнее, и несколько бродяжек, и каждый раз я чувствовал нечто неописуемое. Как будто мир открывается и сияет, подобно шкатулке с бриллиантовой брошью. Меня слепило. Я в какой-то момент занялся эзотерикой и физикой, проблема лежала на стыке научного и ненаучного. Но в ту ночь… в ту ночь я увидел отчётливо. В Том мире Карлу повезло куда меньше. Он встретился с моим Шерлоком.

Мориарти ласково потрепал Безумного Шерлока по плечу, тот наклонился для поцелуя - и Джим мягко опустил приятеля на пол.

- Ч-что ты…

- Вы должны быть в равных условиях, детка. Скоро сюда явятся Рыцарь Белый и Рыцарь Чёрный, а также Старый Солдат. Сказки смешиваются, близится конец света, - Мориарти спустил спелёнутого детектива с крючка, заменив его на другого Шерлока, и принялся за изготовление ещё одной куколки. - Помнишь, ты назвал меня пауком, дорогой? - Джим пощекотал детектива кончиком ботинка. - Верёвки и медленный яд. Прости и ты меня, милый , - он нежно уложил вторую «муху» на пол рядом с первой, и уселся рядом на перевёрнутый ящик. - В ту ночь, в подсобке бассейна, мой сладкий резал Карла, ещё неумело, неловко, совсем по-детски, но вытянул из него достаточно боли, чтобы сделать границу прозрачной. Я пошёл к нему и отыскал себе настоящую семью. Те братья куда сильнее любят друг друга, и старший всегда вытирает за младшеньким, даже если это не пи-пи, а КРОВЬ!

- Ты ведь убьёшь меня, Джимми-бой, - с неожиданными слезами в голосе прошептал Безумный Шерлок. - Этот твой… коллайдер… полная лажа. Ты ведь всех наебал. Моего брата с военными базами. Пару корпораций с полезными ископаемыми и новыми рынками. Даже этих сектантов с Землёй Обетованной. Неужели ты наебал и меня?

- Ну разумеется, - улыбнулся ему Шерлок-детектив. - Наши миры - только нижние ярусы. Он хочет добраться до точки изначального выбора, а для этого нужна масса энергии. Дармовой апокалипсис.

- Изначального выбора?

- Ты игрок, Джим. Не боишься вместо Эдема допрыгнуть до места безвидного и пустого?

Мориарти поглядел на две одинаково усмехающиеся «мумии» и широко, безумно улыбнулся в ответ:

- У меня будет всего один шанс, и я не упущу его. В конце концов, мы все умрём, но мне, по крайней мере, будет не скучно.

- Как это мерзко, подло, - говорила Салли Донован, не в силах отвести взгляд от изуродованного тела на секционном столе. - Так поступить с девушкой, которая любила его. Ну, теперь-то у нас есть видеозапись. Каким надо быть психом, чтобы оставить перед смертью ещё два трупа? Надеюсь, ему устроят горячий приём в аду.

- Я бы попросила не лезть в мои личные отношения с Шерлоком, - раздался от двери звонкий женский голос. - Что здесь вообще происходит?

Это была Молли, которая, похоже, очень спешила. Наскоро накинутый халат, волосы по плечам, ещё не собранные в строгий рабочий хвостик.

- Молли?

- Я только что с поезда, срочно надо было съездить к матери. Всего на полдня отлучилась, а у всех такие лица, как будто я с того света вернулась! - тут взгляд девушки упал на труп. - О господи, это же я! - она ущипнула себя за руку.

- Два Джона. Теперь две Молли, - Лестрейд провёл рукой по волосам. - Боже, помоги мне.

- Уж не хочешь ли ты сказать, что психов тоже два? Который же из них прыгнул?

Ошарашенная Молли переводила взгляд с одного на другую.

- Прыгнул? Откуда?

- С крыши Бартса. Он тоже где-то здесь, и Мориарти…

- Салли, прекрати! - рявкнул Лестрейд, подхватывая закатившую глаза Молли. - Интересно, а Мориарти у нас присутствует в скольких экземплярах?

Джон всё ещё стоял на тротуаре, тряся головой. Он не знал, сколько прошло времени. Парамедики забрали тело Шерлока, подоспевшие коллеги из Бартса немного привели Джона в чувство и попытались увести в помещение, но он упрямо стоял, глядя, как эксперты обследуют место преступления, как смывают кровь с мостовой, и розоватый ручей утекает в ближайшую решётку водостока, унося с собой случайный мусор. Уотсон медленно шевелил губами, повторяя про себя список возможных травм: переломы, разрывы внутренних органов, каждый из которых в отдельности может быть смертелен.

- Мне срочно надо к нему в больницу, - сказал Джон сам себе вслух. Надо было собраться. Суматоха последних дней, путаница с виновными и невиновными, погони и драки, болезненный, извращённый секс от отчаяния… Не ел с вечера. Как он на ногах ещё стоит? Стоило вспомнить про ногу, как её прошило раскалённой иглой.

«Да,отвык ты от войны, Джон Уотсон, ведь у тебя натуральный шок, а ещё года два назад ты бы сам десятку человек в такой же ситуации оказал помощь, да ещё вынес бы парочку из-под огня…»

По тротуару мазнул свет фар. Что это, уже темнеет? Джон оглянулся и увидел знакомую чёрную машину. Стекло опустилось, и Майкрофт со своей ужасающей улыбкой поманил доктора на заднее сиденье.

- Мне снова понадобится ваша помощь, - совершенно спокойный брат только что погибшего Шерлока выудил из кармана шоколадку, зашуршал фольгой, разломал плитку на дольки и протянул гостю. - Перекусите и вздремните немного. Силы вам ещё понадобятся.

- Для опознания?

- Вроде того. Не напомните адрес, по которому проживали с женой и сыном?

Джон напомнил.

- Это отравлено? - спросил он, протягивая руку к лакомству.

- Нет, просто вызывает стойкую зависимость, - Майкрофт первым цапнул кусочек и в лице его появилось то-то живое, когда шоколад начал медленно таять на языке.

Доктор быстро расправился с плиткой, похрустывая попадающимися орехами, и задремал под мягкий ход автомобиля. Проснулся он на плече у Майкрофта возле школы, в которую ходил Артур. Здесь она была заколочена, обнесена лесами, затянута зелёной сеткой. То ли ремонт, то ли снос.

- Собираетесь убрать главного свидетеля?

- Я подумаю над этим, - улыбнулся Майкрофт и слегка подтолкнул Джона в спину кончиком зонта. - И без глупостей , он заряжен.

- Жалко расставаться сразу с двумя игрушками, - Мориарти состроил забавную рожицу. - Только вот одна поломалась и убивает практически у всех на виду, оставляет кучу следов.

- У тётеньки были такие глаза, - мечтательно протянул Безумный Шерлок. - Она думала, что я - это он. Только потому, что я вышел из его дома. Я оставил ему подарки, я знаю, он тоже любит рассматривать то, что внутри. Он неблагодарный мальчик. Ты тоже, Джимми-бой, ты не хочешь убить меня красиво, так, как мне нравится.

- А другая игрушка пытается вцепиться мне в пальцы и медленно добраться до горла. Она может, я не сомневаюсь.

- А как же ты собираешься перейти границу? - спросил Шерлок-детектив.- Замучаешь кого-нибудь ещё? Кто у тебя на очереди?

- Есть и другие способы, - просюсюкал Джим. - Я не зря потратил всё это время-а! Привет!

Он подтянул и закрепил верёвки, подвесив обоих Шерлоков вверх ногами и пошёл прочь.

Слышно было, как он поднимается по лестнице, щёлкает замком.

- Ты поговоришь со мной, мальчик? Мне страшно. Знаешь, в больнице, в палате, мне всегда было страшно, я думал, что засну и не проснусь, и слушал их разговоры, - невнятно и полусонно забормотал Безумный Шерлок.

- Я помню, - прошептал Шерлок-детектив. - И потом, в школе, в общей спальне. Я удивлялся - как они находят темы для разговора, когда круглые сутки держатся вместе. Обсуждают очевидные вещи, несут полную ахинею.

- Я хотел крикнуть, чтобы они заткнулись, но как бы я тогда узнал, что не умер, если бы не слышал их голосов…

- Вывод был глупейший, но я так чувствовал… я помню…

- Но я сказал заткнуться Ещё Одной, чтобы просто смотреть на неё, она была такая красивая, сама по себе, я даже не хотел её подправить. Оно… как-то само вышло.

- Та Женщина очень на неё похожа. Только умная.

- Братик не даёт мне Ту Женщину. Он велел мне присматривать за Джимми-боем, помогать ему с коллапсором.

- Коллайдером?

- Не-е-ет, коллапсором. Джимми-бой думает, что я дурачок, он пускает меня всюду, а я прощаю его, и опять прощу, если и в этот раз он не до конца меня убьёт. Поговори со мной, чтобы я не умер, мальчик-как-я.

- Я хочу поговорить про коллапсор. И про конец света.

- Это нескучный разговор.

Губы не слушались, глаза норовили закрыться, но Шерлок-детектив упрямо пытался сохранить сознание, он закусывал немеющие щёки, чувствуя, как во рту становится солоно от крови, но ощущая всё меньше и меньше отрезвляющей боли…

- Что мы здесь делаем? - поинтересовался Джон.

Майкрофт, похоже, совсем не собирался его убивать, он медленно и методично осматривал помещение.

- Ищем Шерлока. Он просто обязан быть здесь. Я чувствую.

- Тогда не стоит пропускать ни одного места, где бы он мог спрятаться, - доктор пооткрывал дверцы забытого старого шкафа с учебниками, заглянул под одну из карт.

- Вряд ли его разобрали на столь мелкие части. Наш маньяк работает иначе.

Версию о помешательстве с горя Джону пришлось отмести.

Они поднялись в спортзал. Сквозь высокие пыльные окна были видны огни ближних домов.

- Здесь, - заявил Майкрофт.

- Но здесь же ничего нет.

- Здесь, - упрямо повторил старший Холмс. - И я никуда не уйду без него.

Джон ничего не чувствовал, кроме страшной усталости. Сейчас он даже о мести не мог думать. Ему хотелось прилечь в углу на маты. Майкрофт с непроницаемым лицом перекатывался с носков на пятки и слегка постукивал об пол зонтиком.

«Он заряжен», - вспомнилось доктору. Ещё рванёт.

- Вы хотите принести меня в жертву? - почти равнодушно спросил он. - О господи, что происходит?

Мир заколебался. Одна из стен зала, на которую смотрел Майкрофт, задрожала и изогнулась, пространство за нею плавно переливалось, открывая куски находящихся на разных этажах комнат. Пол первой из них был чуть ниже уровня зала, вторая начиналась ближе к потолку, а между ними проходило словно разрезанное пополам перекрытие. Джон узнал собственный гараж и часть кухни.

В глубине помещения висели как будто две огромные куколки шелкопряда.

Это мог быть мир, захваченный гигантскими насекомыми, успел подумать Уотсон, прежде чем его втянули в «портал».

У «насекомых» оказались одинаковые, покрасневшие от прилившей крови лица. Оба мужчины спали.

- Мы первые, и это хорошо, - довольно сказал Майкрофт, разглядывая подобранный с пола листок. Нет, не трогай те, - предостерёг он Джона, решившего опустить тела на пол. - Златовласка. Король-отец вывел к принцу двенадцать своих дочерей , все на одно лицо, и обещал отдать Златовласку, если жених её узнает.

- Мы можем сделать это дома? Неизвестно, сколько продержится проход, мы можем ошибиться, мало ли чем они накачаны, убийца требует суда, да ещё тысяча причин…

- Они заминированы, - спокойно объяснил Холмс. - Быстро мы можем отцепить только одного, если уменьшить вес слишком сильно, ловушка сработает. Вот этот, помогите мне, Джон.

- Я не уверен…

- Я знаю его всю жизнь, живее!

- А почему переход такой странный? Ведь мой дом в километре отсюда, - пропыхтел Джон, помогая Майкрофту вытащить тело в спортзал.

- Пространство не везде одинаково, время тоже порой петляет. Мы ещё не слишком далеко продвинулись в исследованиях. Куда же вы, Джон?

Доктор рванулся к медленно сходящейся радужной дыре.

- Я не ваш Джон, - донеслось до Холмса. - У меня свои долги!

Майкрофт тихо улыбнулся и покачал головой, вызывая по телефону охрану.

«Пожалуйста, пригляди за ним».

(не наш Лондон)

Джон выкатился в полумрак гаража, кувырнувшись через голову. Окружающее яркими пятнами мелькнуло перед глазами. На миг померещилась сияющая крылатая фигура, закрывающая руками лицо. Потом портал закрылся и стало совсем темно. Доктор нашарил выключатель. Наконец-то дома. Он подошёл к замотанной, как мумия, фигуре, протиснул пальцы между верёвок, приложил к шее, нащупывая тоненькое биение пульса. Этот Холмс заслуживал медленной, мучительной смерти. Надо было подобрать какой-нибудь груз и… спасти врага? для последующей казни?

Порывшись на полках, Джон отыскал всё необходимое для спасательной операции и начал закреплять груз на верёвке, но в это время со двора послышался шум.

- Вы двое, ломайте дверь, - приказал низкий голос с подозрительно знакомыми интонациями. - Вы двое, проверьте дом и наличие другого входа.

Доктор метнулся вверх по лестнице, в панике нашаривая по карманам ключи. Уфф. Вывалившись через заднюю дверь в сад, он метнулся к густым кустам, к «тайному ходу» в живой изгороди, любимому месту игр Артура и соседских детей. Пару минут спустя на заднее крыльцо вышел неприметного вида мужчина и внимательно огляделся. На миг Джону показалось, что тот смотрит прямо на него, но мужчина вернулся в дом.

Уотсон, пригнувшись, перебежал ближе ко входу. Высокий, грузный человек с искривлённым носом следил, как двое его подручных взламывают гараж, заходят внутрь.

- Мы нашли его, мистер Холмс!

Толстяк двинулся вперёд.

- Нет, идиот!

Взрыв.

Из гаража повалил густой дым.

Из фургона с надписью «Служба дератизации», приткнувшегося к обочине, высыпались ещё люди, скрылись в дыму, кого-то понесли.

Джон выскочил на соседнюю улицу. Выезд из тупичка с его домом был только один, оставалось очень мало времени.

- Такси, такси! Поезжай вперёд потихоньку. Сейчас из-за поворота выедет фургон, держи за ним, только незаметно.

- А ты кто такой?

- Полиция. Инспектор Грегори Лестрейд, - Уотсон помахал перед носом таксиста удостоверением. Шерлок подарил ему в шутку, поддев, что раз уж Джон остался без паспорта… А оно вон как пригодилось.

(не наш Лондон)

- И что это было? - недовольно спросил Шерринфорд Холмс, нависая над больничной койкой младшего брата. Сам он легко отделался - трещина в правой руке, пара царапин, - а у этого балбеса, как обычно, отравление, сотрясение и ещё бог знает что.

- Мы играли… с Джимми-боем… Весело, правда? - просипел Шерлок, облизнув пересохшие губы. - Я не умру?

- Только попробуй, - накрывая пах младшенького и с силой проводя рукой поверх одеяла, буркнул Шерринфорд. - У меня на тебя большие планы.

Шерлок дёрнулся.

- Братик, у меня рёбра сломаны… Потерпи немножко… - лицо у него стало жалобное-жалобное.

- Эй, кто его туда пустил! - раздался из коридора возмущённый голос. - Больному нужен покой!

Маленький, сердитый, очень упрямый доктор ворвался в палату, отодвинув опешившего перед его напором охранника. Шерринфорд не доверял персоналу этой частной клиники, да и брату не доверял, ещё тот артист, так что предпочитал держать под дверью своего человека.

- Вы здесь, как я вижу, новичок, так хорошо бы вам меня запомнить на случай будущих визитов. Я сам решаю, что нужно моему брату.

- Вы не врач, - продолжил упрямиться доктор. - Идите, идите, у нас процедуры, - он почти вытолкал усмехающегося Шерринфорда из палаты. - Ну-с, больной, пора делать укол.

- Любишь делать больно, мальчик? - равнодушные светлые глаза мазнули по врачу как по предмету мебели и уставились в спину Шерринфорда. - Найди мне Джимми-боя, братик. Я буду послушным.

Старший Холмс обернулся с хищным выражением на лице, замер на миг на пороге, бросил насмешливый взгляд на доктора и удалился.

Мужчина в белом халате между тем, не теряя времени, сломал ампулу, набрал жидкость, постучал пальцем по шприцу, чтобы всплыли пузырьки воздуха.

- Не стоит этого делать, Джон, - совершенно другим голосом произнёс человек на койке.

Орудие несостоявшегося убийства выпало из рук и покатилось по полу.

(не наш Лондон)

Шерлок не любил больницы, потому что в них было слишком много времени на раздумья. Не на размышления о деле, нет, невозможность действовать превращала замкнутое пространство в некое подобие депривационной камеры, мозг начинал пережёвывать сам себя, перемалывать последние события.

Под назойливый писк монитора Шерлок думал о событиях последних дней. Со смертью Джона в груди образовалась ледяная пустота, и появление Джона-второго сделало ситуацию только хуже.

Разум твердил, что жить надо настоящим и будущим. Чувства кричали об обратном. И, господи боже, он предал память покойного друга неизвестно с кем… С точки зрения разума Джону было уже всё равно, и при этом разум же коварно намекал: кажется, ты кого-то с кем-то путаешь, о мой трезвомыслящий гений.

Вынужденное уединение только раз нарушил Шерринфорд, сразу разгадавший, что «младший братик» притворяется спящим, но позволивший себя разыгрывать. Грузный мужчина, слишком похожий на всех родственников Шерлока разом, предложил ему изображать сегодня спящую красавицу, если так угодно, и принялся шептать на ухо весьма грязные вещи. Детектив представил перспективу оказаться в одной постели с этой грудой мяса, что само по себе представлялось отвратительным, хотя и не смертельным, но вот когда Шерринфорд обнаружит отсутствие тех шрамов, которые особенно любил целовать и вылизывать, а также всех прочих, а также татуировок…

Шерлок понимал, что сейчас не в состоянии сбежать, а необходимость нахождения в больнице вот-вот отпадёт. Плана действий не было. Взгляд скользил по палате, выхватывая мелкие детали, находя слишком несущественные отличия, чтобы сделать серьёзные выводы о новом мире. Ум снова и снова принимался терзать сам себя: Джон, другой Джон, окровавленное тело, горячие даже через рубашку руки…

Появление Уотсона-второго во время второго визита Шерринфорда было просто подарком.

А Джону некогда было думать. И даже предстоящая месть особо не радовала. Он словно перегорел, и сейчас делал, что должно. Плюнув на желание отыграться, теперь он хотел только уничтожить убийцу, желательно быстро, чтобы его высокий покровитель не успел спохватиться. Следующей целью станет Шерринфорд, или Мориарти, в любом порядке, и если удастся уйти живым, если не найдётся других целей для мести, тогда… что тогда, Джону некогда было думать. Некогда и незачем.

Он потратил несколько дней, чтобы добыть яд и найти способ пробраться в больницу. И обнаружить там совсем не того человека оказалось для него полнейшей неожиданностью.

У доктора была масса вопросов.

- Подбери шприц, - скомандовал Шерлок оторопевшему Джону. - Пригодится. Позови сюда охранника, я сейчас начну буянить, тебе понадобится помощь. Хорошо, что кровать с колёсами. Надеюсь, ты знаешь план здания и разберёшься, к какому выходу меня везти. До такси я как-нибудь доковыляю, а там… будем импровизировать.

- Что ты здесь делаешь? - спросил Джон у Шерлока, когда наконец у них появилась возможность передохнуть.

Шерлок лежал пластом на койке дешёвой гостиницы, Джон сидел рядом, устало сгорбившись.

- Я… использую последний шанс. Не знаю, что успел тебе рассказать Майкрофт…

- Ничего.

- Мориарти поделился со мной своими планами, кое-чего и Майкрофт не знает. Джим считает, что в нашем - моём и его - мире грядёт апокалипсис. Я пока не знаю, что он имел в виду, взрыв сверхновой, сворачивание пространства или просто третью мировую. Не стоит считать Землю пупом Вселенной, а человечество - единственной разумной расой, так что дальнейшее существование… Прости, я отвлёкся, это сейчас не важно. Здесь, в твоём родном мире, у Мориарти больше ресурсов и влияния. И здесь он организовал научный центр, занимающийся по большей части запудриванием мозгов и отмывкой денег. Но одно занятное сооружение, коллапсор, должно усилить волну искажений, рождённую нашим локальным апокалипсисом и разогнать её по другим мирам.

Джон потряс головой.

- Зачем ему?

- Он хочет заглянуть в глаза бога.

- Ты веришь в бога?

- Скажи, что ты видел в момент перехода? - Шерлок внимательно посмотрел на Джона.

- Я… - доктор вздрогнул. - Я видел ангела, закрывшего лицо руками. Горюющего ангела. Что это было? Как Майкрофт смог открыть портал? Он убил кого-то?

- Джон. Когда ты в первый раз пришёл ко мне, что ты чувствовал в тот вечер? Помнишь?

- Как будто у меня сердце вынули, - плечи Джона ещё больше поникли. - О господи. Майкрофт так тебя любит?

- А ты всё думал, когда мы успели сговориться, да? - Шерлок невесело улыбнулся. - Знаешь, такое взаимопонимание очень удобно, особенно когда увидеться довольно затруднительно. Да, я не знаю, когда и как я смогу вернуться, смогу ли я вообще отсюда уйти и будет ли мне куда возвращаться. Это счастье, что Мориарти блефует, что он перемещается только между двумя мирами, потому что нас с Майкрофтом только двое. Да, мне тоже страшно, Джон.

- Но ангелы…

- Это не ангелы, Джон, - Шерлок устало прикрыл глаза. - Твой опыт сыграл с тобой злую шутку. Словно ты двухмерное существо, столкнувшееся с трёхмерным объектом, и сведшее куб к квадрату с магическими способностями.

Уотсон грустно рассмеялся.

- Скорее всего, правом выбора обладаем не только мы, а может, и нет никакого выбора, мириады вариантов существуют, я бы сказал, одновременно, если бы всё время не существовало «одновременно». Держись крепче, Джон, при таком раскладе точки изначального выбора не может существовать, и тем не менее она обязана существовать, поскольку все варианты… Джон, дыши.

- Шерлок, вернись на землю, - судорожно вздохнув, попросил Джон.

- Хорошо, - детектив запустил руку в волосы. - Мы будем исходить из того, что Великая Книга Судеб ещё только пишется и сплошного поля вариантов нет. Это придаст нашей деятельности хоть какую-то видимость смысла. Мориарти хочет проверить гипотезу и готов заставить расплачиваться за своё любопытство целые миры? Я не согласен.

- И я не согласен, - глухо повторил Джон, понявший из рассуждений детектива, бывших наверняка верхушкой айсберга, где-то треть. - А если просто убить Мориарти?

- «Убей своего отца, Люк Скайуокер, и перейди на тёмную сторону силы», - криво улыбнулся Шерлок. - Я пока не знаю, что хуже…

- И что же мы будем делать?

- Обрезать нити одну за другой, ловить подброшенные предметы, думать, искать, надеяться, что мы не одни. Мориарти твердил, что я на стороне ангелов, а я понятия не имею, придерживаются ли они сами какой-то стороны и что им за дело до нашей боли. Хватит философии, давай спать, Шерринфорд уже наверняка у нас на хвосте.

(И тут повествование делает резкий кульбит, поскольку автор сам себя перемудрил. На всякий случай - это уже в нашем Лондоне)

Майкрофт Холмс мирно завтракал, проглядывая новостные сайты.

«Учёные связывают повышение сейсмической активности с бурями на Солнце».

«Новая карта мира - кого затопит при глобальном потеплении».

«Знаки зодиака, которые переживут апокалипсис 2012».

Майкрофт поморщился и потянулся за вторым пирожным. Если так и дальше пойдёт, пара-тройка лишних килограммов особой роли не сыграют.

- Здравствуй, - раздался вдруг голос.

Шерлок, усталый, осунувшийся и постаревший, одетый во что-то непривычное, мялся в дверях.

- Ты теперь не на семь лет меня старше, а всего на четыре, - он попытался улыбнуться. - Знаешь, решил вот навестить тебя. Мориарти обещал нам год, а Там прошло уже три, и вот.

Тонкая фарфоровая чашечка готова была хрустнуть в пальцах Майкрофта. Здесь прошло всего полгода, и это, возможно, был очень дурной признак. Старший Холмс аккуратно поставил чашку, поднялся, пересёк кухню и обнял брата.

- Я забрал твоё дело у Лестрейда.

- Как он?

- Да так же.

- А Там его убили. Шерринфорд прекрасно управляется с сетью Мориарти. То, что Джим к нам носа не кажет, - ещё один плохой признак. Скорее всего, год - приблизительный срок, и он не хочет пропустить начало представления. Если только он не у тебя.

- Нет, я предпочитаю наблюдать его в естественной среде и искать систему в его действиях.

- Нашёл?

- Не уверен.

Шерлок стащил оставшееся пирожное, уселся на стул Майкрофта, а на свободный закинул ноги.

- Как там мой брат по несчастью? - поинтересовался он.

- Пророчествует. Пишет музыкальный трактат. Из человеческого тела можно извлечь больше музыки, чем из скрипки, что-то такое.

- Я ведь мог остаться таким. Помнишь, как я говорил на собственном языке, и только ты меня понимал? Помнишь соседскую девочку, которую я звал «Ещё Одна»?

- Слава богу, ты это перерос.

- Кажется, не вполне.

Они помолчали. Майкрофт наполнил чашки.

- Как ты вернулся? Я или Джон? - спросил он, приподняв одну бровь.

- Джон, - Шерлок запустил руку в волосы. - С ним всё совсем по-другому. Нам было… непросто. Теперь к делу.

Без Майкрофта Шерлоку было не собрать целой картинки, разговор давно назрел, но задерживаться Здесь сверх необходимости детектив не собирался. Джон ждал его Там, и трудно было предполагать, какую ещё петлю заложит время…


End file.
